


Ого!

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Mycroft Holmes, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Out of Character Mycroft Holmes, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Майкрофт пьян и не принимает отказа. Молли считает это забавным, а Грег не знает, что и думать.





	Ого!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Woah...'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731074) by [Kliegology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliegology/pseuds/Kliegology). 



> Бета - Талина2010

Майкрофт издал пьяный смешок и устроился головой на плече детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. Они раньше никогда не встречались, но, на его взгляд, быстро поладили, да и инспектор вроде не возражал.

Комнату переполняли смех и разговоры других гостей. Майкрофт, Лестрейд и Молли Хупер разместились на диване, распивая вино и оживленно беседуя. Вернее, Грег и Молли оживленно беседовали, а Майкрофт уже выпил лишнего, и не сказать, что чувствовал себя слишком оживленным. Однако он с удовольствием слушал глубокий голос Грега и размышлял, не согласится ли инспектор пройти с ним в более уединенное и тихое местечко... где его будет лучше слышно.

Майкрофт уткнулся Грегу в шею, и тот мельком опустил на него взгляд, после чего вновь посмотрел на Молли. 

— Ох, Грег, как ты сможешь устоять? — усмехнулась она.

— Ну, для начала, у меня есть жена, — пробормотал он, мягко отталкивая голову Майкрофта с плеча.

Майкрофт перехватил его руку и поднес к своей щеке, ощущая ускорение пульса. Смутно он расслышал тоненькое хихиканье Молли, донесшееся с другой стороны дивана, но продолжал всматриваться в лицо Грега.

— Эм... приветик, — произнес тот, оглядывая комнату и не смея встретиться с Майкрофтом взглядом. Но на его губах все равно играла улыбка, свидетельствующая, что ему было приятно внимание. 

— Добрый вечер, — тихо ответил Майкрофт, высвободил руку Грега и снова опустил голову ему на плечо.

Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь ароматом одеколона и вполуха прислушиваясь к разговору с Молли. Почувствовав легкое головокружение, он оперся рукой о грудь Грега, ожидая, когда комната прекратит вращаться.

— ...определенно ему нравишься.

Майкрофт разлепил веко и сонно взглянул на Молли, которая, ухмыляясь, смотрела на Грега. 

— ...да не... просто немного перебрал.

Майкрофту казалось, будто разговор доносится до него сквозь фильтр, отсеивающий часть слов. Прикрыв глаза, он постарался сосредоточиться на произнесенном. Если он прав — а он обычно был прав, — то Грег, очевидно, выражал сомнение в интересе Майкрофта.

Он нахмурился и сел прямо, из-за чего комната перед глазами снова поплыла, а затем, перекинув ногу, оседлал колени Грега.

По другую сторону дивана вновь послышалось хихиканье, а из уст Грега вырвалось удивленное: «Ого!»

Но это было неважно — важно было лишь поцеловать эти прекрасные губы. Майкрофт потерся носом о нос Грега, поворачивая его лицо к себе. Тот, явно едва сдерживая смех, положил руки на плечи Майкрофта — но не чтобы прижать его к себе, а в попытке удержать на расстоянии. Майкрофт снова нахмурился и с силой прижался губами к губам Грега. 

Хихиканье резко прекратилось. Грег замер. Майкрофт ободряюще провел языком по его губам. Ноль реакции.

Тяжело вздохнув, Майкрофт чуть отстранился. Грег смотрел на него уже совсем по-другому — без единого намека на смех. Скорее он выглядел... приятно удивленным. Склонив голову набок, бросил взгляд на губы Майкрофта.

Майкрофт что-то одобрительно промычал.

— Поцелуй меня, — требовательно произнес он, теперь уже заставив Грега прижать его к себе. 

— Хорошо, — вполголоса ответил тот, накрывая его губы своими, вовлекая во второй, на этот раз более жаркий поцелуй. 

Молли, должно быть, успела уйти, поскольку Грег улегся на диван, туда, где раньше сидела она, и потянул Майкрофта на себя.

Вечер оказался просто восхитителен, и Майкрофт мысленно пообещал напиваться в такой приятной компании как можно чаще.

Где-то на задворках сознания он распознал полный ужаса крик Шерлока.


End file.
